Otaku
by AlayChildren
Summary: Siapa yang otaku? Bangga nggak jadi otaku? Sedih jadi otaku? Senang jadi otaku? Stress? Punya beribu rasa? Disini, bersama Hanji Zoe, dia akan membeberkan suka dukanya menjadi otaku freak. Ayo, apa kalian juga punya? :3 WARNING : GARING DAN GAJE


Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Otaku

by AlayChildren

.

.

.

Genre : Humor/Angst ― Rating : T ― WARNING : GAJE, typo, GARING TUDEMEKS TINGKAT DEWA, OOC, Otaku!Hanji, KoreanFans!Christa. Feel the kriuk-kriuk humor of this fic! #ea

.

Summary :

Siapa yang otaku? Bangga nggak jadi otaku? Sedih jadi otaku? Senang jadi otaku? Stress? Punya beribu rasa? Disini, bersama Hanji Zoe, dia akan membeberkan suka dukanya menjadi otaku freak. Ayo, apa kalian juga punya? :3

.

.

.

.

.

A/N dikit : Eaaaaaa! Akun lumutan ini akhirnya dibersihin author (ft. Levi juga dong~! :3 *mupeng*) juga! Dan karena sense of humor lama-lama mati gara-gara hiatus, seekor author alay ini mungkin mulai menulis fic yang kriuk-kriuk… orz

Ah, pokoknya fic ini terinspirasi dari obrolan antara author dengan personil author ffn lainnya di aplikasi chat *gak nanya*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohayo gozaimasu minnaaaa~ watashi wa Hanji Zoe desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasuuuuu~ ogenki desu ka? :3

.

Ah, udah langsung aja. Yang ngetik sama yang baca kejang tuh.

Sip, berlebihan.

.

.

.

Pertama kali gue jadi otaku ntuh… *ekhem* pas lagi nongolnya anime Naruto di channel tv swasta. Gue naksir berat dan masih polos belom tau apapun. Waktu itusih, gue masih kecil-kecil kaya kerikil kali ya? kelas 1-2 SD gitulah..

.

"Deeeeeeek… ada Naruto nih deeeeeeeeeek….!" Emak gue manggil.

"MANA MAK, MANA MANA? GABALABALABALABAGALAGABA…!" gue yang lagi asik maenan Barbie sama temen masa kecil gue, Rivaille langsung cabut tanpa peduli lingkungan sekitar. "LEVI MAENANYA KAMU SIMPEN DULU YA ADA NARUTO NIH BABAY MUAH!"

Dan yang diperintah pun hanya cengok. Berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan.

'Ngomong apasih? Kaya kumur-kumur aja…'

.

Awalnya sih nggak tahu itu namanya apaan. Waktu itu sih belom tau apaan ntuh anime, yah dulu gue kalo ngomong cuman bilang, 'Pelem Naruto'. Dan semakin gue nonton, pikiran gue makin diracuni oleh anime terlaris sepanjang masa ini, mendorong gue untuk menjadi orang paling kepo soal Naruto. Yang bikin gue makin semangat untuk makin kepo, adalah temen sekelas gue waktu gue udah kelas 4 SD yang juga punya hobi nge-ship anime ini.

.

"Lu pernah liat bapaknya si Chouji kagak?" Kata gue.

"Pernah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, itu namanya Choza! Akimichi Choza!"

"Oh, terus kalo nama panjangnya Kiba itu apasih? Gue lupa…"

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Jawab gue berapi-api, emang dah waktu itu emang mulut gatel banget kalo nggak ngomongin ntuh anime semenit aja. Apalagi nginformasiin (baca : kepoin) chara-chara yang semua orang belum tentu tahu dan gue udah tahu duluan. NYIHAAAAA~!

.

Semakin gue menginjak tahun-tahun terakhir SD, gue ngerasa bangga banget dinobatkan menjadi 'Manusia Terpandai Akan Pengetahuan Naruto' Dalam khayalan gue. Kenapa? Karena gue adalah orang yang paling kepo, paling gigih dalam mencari secuil informasi yang orang-orang lain belom tahu―bahkan rela-relain buka Naruto Wiki sampe pulsa modem terkuras sama beli komiknya lalu berakhir dibakar gara-gara ada adegan dewasa, gue ngeronta-ronta liar terus di Yasin lho :v―dari anime tersebut dan menyampaikannya kepada orang lain yang tidak tahu. Nggak, maksud gue… otaku lain.

Karena ada sebagian orang yang tidak tahu menahu soal ini, bahkan ada yang nggak suka. Studi banding mengatakan kalau populasi otaku di kelas gue cuman 35%. Dan yang mendominasi 25% adalah cowok sementara sisanya adalah cewek termasuk gue. Tragis… amis… dan, oke cukup kokoro lelah ngomongin. Gue tahu kok gue spesies langka dan harus dilindungi. (ET DEH DIKIRA ELU HEWAN?!)

.

"Ih, Hanji kalo sama Moblit ngomonginnya Naruto mulu, gak bosen apa?"

"Kamu tahu aja sih kartun begituan? Aku aja gak tahu!" Nah yang ini udah pake nada sinis nan bengis ketauan bingits kalo dia nggak demen.

Oke kalo nggak suka. U DON'T SAY tapi yang ngomongin Lesung Gigi―Lee Sung Gi ato apalah nulisnya gue gatau dan gamau tau―sambil jerit-jerit soak tiap hari sampe kuping GUE di-THT gara-gara budek kronis itu siapa, Chris?!

.

"Ih! Lee Sung Gi cakep amat!"

"Ablabliblublablabla-huplahupla-asdfghjkl-nguk, nguk!" Ah, gatau gue ngomong apaan lagi tuh bocah.

.

Intinya, pria dengan mata segaris bermuka plastik bersama model rambut MIRIP Ishida Mitsunari yang di gel selama 10 abad sebelum Itachi punya krim anti-aging untuk keriputnya *digiles* adalah : GANTENG. Entah para Hallyu Wave alias gelombang-apalah-gue-gatau-tapi-kalo ga-salah-Korean-Wave itu katakan. Bahkan ada yang ngaku-ngaku jadi istrinya.

Jijay deh lo, Chris Brown. Um.. Christa ding. Gabaik ngatain orang. *sok alim detected* Studi banding mengatakan LAGI kalau rasio antara otaku dan hallyu wave di sekolah itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 banding 20.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes. *sambil nangis darah pastinya*

Plis, itu namanya kepalsuan. Dan muka asli mereka ditutupi oleh plastik-plastik gaje mereka demi ketenaran. Berarti mereka palsu, kan? Tapi kawan, aku menghargai kalian para korean lovers kok. JANGAN FLAME GUE PLZ. SEKALI LAGI, AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGHARGAI KALIAN, WAHAY KOREAN FANS O:) Asal jangan mirip si Keris John yang ngomonginnya udah kaya orang kesetanan trus jerit-jerit gaje gitu. Singkat kata, NGGAK FANATIK AMAT dan BERLEBIHAN.

Emang si Garong itu kucing dah, SD itu jaman-jamannya korea dan berpotensi lebih banyak pemutik (penyuka muka plastik) dibanding otaku, froh. NGGAK, emang bener udah nggak pake potensi lagi, udah positip! Gue gak mau tahu dan buang muka atas keyataan pahit ini sampe akhirnya gue lulus SD dan melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan di SMP. Di masa-masa SD, Naruto laris gilak nyampe anak-anak tetangga gue pada niru-niruin jurus mereka, meski ya… aneh..

"Rasengan!"

"Sharingan!"

"Kagebunsin no Jutsu!"

"Taijutsu!"

"Chidori!"

"Ablablublublabla…!"

"Rasakan jurus ini! HIYAAAAAAAAAT!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOH….!"

"CHIDORI!"

"JURUS SERIBU BAYANGAN, HEAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"BERISIK, WOI! KAYA BISA NGEJURUS AJA LU, ELAH! MAKAN SENDIRI AJA LU MASIH DISUAPIN! MAKAN IN**MI* AJA LU NGAIS BUMBUNYA DI TONG SAMPAH! GAUSAH SOK, DAH!"

**.**

**.**

**KROMPYAAAAANG..!**

.

.

.

Tunggu, ini yang berisik kok jadi gue sih?!

Lupakan.

Lanjut. Dan disitu, anime-syndrome―istilah gue sendiri sebelum gue tau otaku―gue makin meradang, menyebar, lalu mendarah-daging. Yah, tapi bukan berarti di SD gue cuman kepoin Naruto. Gue juga lumayan tau The Law of Ueki, One Piece, sama Eyeshield 21 walopun gak se-kepo Naruto. Waktu itu Naruto masih #1 di hati~ Gak jarang, gue suka jerit-jerit seneng kalo ada chara-chara yang gantengnya bikin mimisan inalillah dan dibawa ke RS terdekat lalu ICU. Nggak, berlebihan. Bahkan, gue pernah sampe gigit bantal dan/atau remes sama jambak-jambak rambut sambil nangis kejer kalo lihat Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, atopun Sai di ED yang pas lagunya 'Orange Range' kalo nggak salah. Seriusan, dan gue masih inget kaya gimana.

…

"SASUKE CAKEP BANGET IIIIIIIHHHHHH ASDFGHJKL YA ALLAH CAKEP BANGET IHHHHH… " Gue ngeremes bantal sofa sampe kucel seprainya. Mbak pembantu gue jawsdrop liatinnya. Gue bisa mengasumsikan bahwa dipikirannya waktu itu adalah menelepon ortu gue secepatnya supaya melarikan anaknya di RS jiwa profesional karena sang anak memiliki cinta gak logis terhadap makhluk dua dimensi yang SELAMANYA hanya di alam mimpi. Cuman diurungkannya saja. Gue yakin itu. Mungkin itu salah satu faktor kenapa gue masih diberi embel-embel 'waras' walopun cuman sebatas itu. Setidaknya 'waras' itu masih ada di dalam BAGIAN hidup gue. DIKIRA GUE GILA APAKH?! HAH?! WAHAHAHAHA! *malah gila sendiri*

"SUBHANALLAH SAI…. IH GANTENG BANGET TAPI KOK KULITNYA KAYAK OROCHIMARU TERUS JUGA ITUH SEKSI AMAT UDELNYA ISH, IHHHHHH ASDFGHJKL TAPI TETEP CAKEP KOK ISH.." Gue njambak rambut sampe lagu endingnya habis berakhir tragis dengan menjerit histeris seperti ibu-ibu melahirkan sampai kedengeran 5 rumah karena kedua belah tangan―nggak tanggung-tanggung―memperlihatkan dua perempat komunitas helaian rambut lolos dari akarnya. Totally damaged.

.

.

.

Nah, mungkin sekarang lu bisa timpuk gue dengan barang random―mulai dari kertas sampe beras, eh wow asik dapet raskin #eh? gratis tjuy!―karena kelakuan gue ternyata sama aja seperti para korean fans fanatik pada umumnya. ASDFGHJKL bahkan ujung-ujungnya gue terhina-dina juga di dunia fanfiksi ini?! God please. *ngorek tembok*

Balik lagi ke masa SMP, gue udah tau apa itu otaku dkk.. Populasi otaku di sekolah makin langka dan terancam keberadaannya. Apalagi di kalangan cewek. Gausah nanya, kalo lo nanya malah bikin daku brokokoro, kawan… kalian tahu? Di SMP, GUE CUMA PUNYA 2 TEMEN DAN YANG KENAL GUE CUMAN 1 ORANG, paham? Lu tau gak satu kelas di kelas gue ada berapa biji siswi―kelas gue dipisah cewek-cowok―yang ada? 30-an. Baru tau rasa, lo. Yang temenan sama gue aja belom tentu otaku apa bukan. Bener-bener dah sob, eksistensi otaku di sekolah gue sedang dipertaruhkan kelangsungannya. BAHKAN LEBIH LANGKA DARIPADA SAAT DI SD. Tragis edisi 2 memang. *jedukin pala ke tembok sampe amnesia*

Walhasil, Moblit adalah satu-satunya sohib seperjuangan gue. Kami beda SMP, jadi kita sering memberi kabar di situs chatting yang tengah populer di abad ini. Dan kami, adalah komunitas yang terkecil dan terkucilkan di wilayah kami. Komunitas para―ah, cuman 2 orang doang apa yang banyak, ralat―Otatakae (Otaku terkecil, terkucilkan, tapi kip tatakae!). INI APAAN COBA?! *histeris sendiri*

Yah, kabar disini menjurus pada yang bukan semestinya…

.

.

-Chatting on Waszap- (endless session)

.

.

Gue : MOBLIT!

Dia : Ow, Hanji asdfghjkl ZumVah miapah gilak galau gueh!

Gue : Knp?

Dia : Masa L mati gara-gara Light, dia muna bgt seh!

Gue : MIAPA LO JANGAN BILANG KALO ITU BENERAN

Dia : Ciusan dah! Lu belom nonton episode 25 apa?!

Gue : Mager…

Dia : ELAH ASDFGHJKL GALAU GUE GALAUUUUUU

Gue : *pukpuk moblit*

Dia : Hiksu…

Gue : Gue juga turut berduka blit, tar gue tonton dah

Dia : GALAAUUUUUUUU

Gue : palingan ntar juga gue santet si Light sambil tendang laptop kalo nonton gituan

Dia : santet sekarang aja yok!

Gue : yok!

Dia : *santet light*

Gue : *tendang laptop*

Dia : *makan beling*

Gue : *gantung diri*

Dia : *ngajak tos*

Gue : mission complete.

Dia : #emot random#

Gue : #emot random#

.

-sisanya obrolan anime endless lainnya-

.

.

Kira-kira ini isi 'kabar'―alias ketikan ganis, gaje nun nista―dia ke gue. Kalian tahu kan, otaku itu anime always forepah, anytime, anywhere. Seumur-umur gue chatting, yang paling lama dan panjang cuman kalo ngobrol sama dia doang. Sisanya? Paling kalo sama temen non-otaku…

.

.

.

-Chatting on Waszap- (end session)

.

.

Gue : Hai

NO (Non-Otaku) : Hai

Gue : Kamu tau Naruto?

NO : Tau

Gue : Eh! Madara Uchiha itu kakeknya Sasuke bukan?

NO : (GAK DIBALES SELAMA-LAMANYA)

.

.

-END-

.

Yang lain cuman tau Naruto dan itu cukstaw doang! Kaga ngonek! Tapi kalau sama Moblit? Endless malah! Karena otaku saling melengkapi, gue juga ngasih 'kabar' ke dia kok, sering malah…

Semakin lama gue di SMP, makin parah aja penyakit otaku gue. Mulai dari ngoleksi ilustrasi-ilustrasi official anime, kepoin anime baru, nge-ship pairing, sampe bikin cerita nistah yang sudah biasa dikenal sebagai fanfic.

Disaat yang bersamaan itu pula gue mengidap anti-social, insomnia dan bipolar. Serius. Membuat gue tambah bulet, jelek, jerawatan, dan bermata panda gara-gara jarang banget keluar rumah cuma gara-gara mantengin download-an anime 5 jam, begadang baca fanfic, dll.

Setop, ini malah ngurusin masalah pribadi, sih?

Yang penting, masa SMP gue resmi jadi otaku dengan segala kenistahan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Gue yang tadinya Naruto shipper sekarang menjadi anime shipper, dalam artian luas. Yang dengan kata lain gue udah cintrong sama anime selain Naruto.

KELUHAN GAJE TENTANG OTAKU :

.

1. Gara-gara sering internetan, mata jadi dipenjara kacamata, kaya gue yang sekarang ini nih. Lalu diomelin ortu, "Kamu itu betelor aja di kamar, kali-kali keluar kek! Interaksi!"

Lo masih inget gue udah ngidap apaan kan tadi?

.

2. Gak punya banyak temen. Atau lebih tepatnya FA a.k.a Forever Alone. Jadi kalo ada berita anime baru yang hot gak ada gunanya disampein sambil teriak-teriak heboh. Hiksu.. kan gak lucu aja kalo jadinya gini…

"UOOOOOH! ANIME BLACK BULLET UDAH KELUAR UOOOHH! NAGISAWA SHOUMA SAMA FUSE MIDORI ITU KETJEH YA?! ANTARA INITIATOR DAN PROMOTER ITU SESUATUUUUH~"

Hening plus krik.

Gue pun ber-orz ria.

.

3. Kaum paling ngenes. Kalian tahu? AFA aja cuman di tahun 2013 doang sisanya mah, KAGAK. Terus juga, light novel dari anime yang bergelimpangan di Jepang malah nggak diterbitin di negara lain, termasuk gue ini. Sungguh ones (otaku ngenes) diri ini…. Memangnya kau kira jomblo saja yang bisa ngenes, hah?

.

4. Disaat orang bilang, "Sungmin itu kaya tipe suami ideal ya~"

Gue bilang, "Gilak, Sbastian Michaelis pingin gue kawinin dah!"

Lalu krik… dan mereka berpikir..

SIAPA TUH? PEMENANG BOTAK AWARDS?

"Tokoh anime sih…"

Dan―lagi-lagi―double krik.

"Idih, kartun aja disenengin."

SAKITNYA TUH DISINI…. TT^TT

.

5. Gue pernah kaya gini sama temen setengah-NO-setengah-otaku (masih inget singkatannya? Scroll ke atas kalo lupa) waktu ngobrol…

"Iya… soalnya gue otaku."

"Otaku?"

"He-eh."

"Lah kamu kan emang punya otak emang ada masalah apa?"

"Ah, lupakan.. mari kita bicarakan anime shounen."

"Hah? Apaan lagi tuh? SHOw Untuk NENek-nenek?"

Tuhan, telan aku ke bumi. SEKARANG.

.

.

.

Dan masih banyak keluhan lainnya yang tak bisa disampaikan karena, kalo gue nuntasin apa yang di kepala gue, keburu gue bangkotan nemenin Itachi… oops *disetrika*

Mungkin itu saja keluhan yang bisa disampaikan. Lega rasanya bisa curhat bareng kalian. Aku sayang kalian~ :3 kalau ada yang mau kontak, silakan catat ini, ya :

.

FB : HanjiSaidTatakeSusume

Twitter : Hanji_ones_aka_otaku_ngenes

ID LINE : hanji-on-aot

No. telpon : 0812345678910

Pin BB : uch1h4 545uk3

e-mail : hanjinatunxkuroko - et jimel ato et yahu sama aja kok...

Bluetooth : Duren no Yumiya

Group chat (LINE/Waszap) : Otatakae (anggota : 2)

Group FB : OtakuJamanWallMaria (anggota : 24) *maklum masih baru*

.

.

.

.

.

Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu? *angelic smile*

* * *

Yo man! Kita kembali lagi, yo! Bersama author alay yo! Yoyoyoyoyoyo!

Nggak tau nih mau nulis apa lagi, tapi pokoknya setelah akun ini lumutan akhirnya bisa nulis lagi! Author kangen kalian, readers! Sini aku ciumin satu-satu muamuamuah! (Tor, udah thor! UDAH WOI!) Rasa kangen ini nggak tertahankan sejak laptop ini di-service. Yup, saya hiatus karena laptop yang saya pake lagi dibetulin.

Dan fakta (serius loh) tentang fic ini :

**Based on true story. 40% dari fic ini NYATA dan sisanya diragukan kebenarannya karena belum di uji coba di ITB dan IPB.** *halah*

.

.

Mungkin ini isinya gaje dan garing. Maklum, hanya author kerjakan dalam beberapa jam saja dan ide nista ini langsung muncul di otak tanpa permisi.

Flame bisa diterima koq, karena apa yang kutulis ini bukan hasil kerja maksimal. Dan pasti jelek. Curhatan juga bisa diterima, mungkin ada dari kalian yang senasib sama Hanji.. *evil smile* #ditendang

Oh ya! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakan~! Lebaran jangan lupa kasih THR ke rumah author ya~! (NGGAK)

Bagi yang nungguin MCAS? Plis otak mumet sangat dan sempat kepikiran diskontinyu karena ide mentok... Hiksu... Padahal nggak mau ku diskontinyu makanya update pasti bakalan lama... Hiksu... *banjir lokal*

.

.

.

.

Salam titan puasa :3


End file.
